wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Holly and Evergreen
Owned by Feather. Code by Sby. NOTE: Page idea was inspired by work of Sierra Sakura, because I love her character pages! Hope she doesn't mind... __NOEDITSECTION__ Art by MISTY! Thank you Misty! Descriptions Holly and Evergreen are twin Ice/Leaf hybrids, daughters of the IceWing Glass and the LeafWing Cottonwood. Holly is the prettier of the two, with a slight, slender LeafWing build and soft green-hazel eyes. Her underscales are blinding snow-white, fading smoothly into forest green top scales. She has white LeafWing horns and a spiked tail. Her wings are IceWing shaped and the membrane is as white as her underscales. Evergreen has lime green underscales and emerald top scales flecked with white swirls. Her face is narrow and sharp like her father's, with one blue eye and one green eye. Her wings are white and leaf shaped, covered in the same swirls as her top scales, except in green. She has the IceWing build, unlike her sister. Personalities Holly is cool, smooth, and very convincing. She is confident in herself and has very quick wits. She has a tendency to be flirtatious with any male dragon she meets- most cannot resist her charm. Evergreen, on the other talon, is clumsy, awkward, and somewhat tempermental- she can and will blow up at any moment, unable to hold her rage down. Holly is the opposite- she is cool, calculating, and sharp-tongued. Her words are as crisp and cold as an iceberg, whereas Evergreen is as bristly and uncomfortable as an evergreen tree when in a bad mood. Abilities and Weaknesses Wip Backstory Hatching Glass held his breath as a crack ''shudered through the cold night air. The frost colored egg trembled, then split triumphantly, revealing the two dragonets inside. Tears sprung to Glass's blue eyes immediately, but he didn't even bother to wipe them away. ''Oh, Cotton, ''he thought, his emotions jumping around in his belly, joyful and terrified and fiercely protective. ''I wish you could see them, ''Glass's mind whispered softly, and heart wrenching sadness flooded him like a typhoon. Cotton could never see their dragonets- he was just going to have to realize that. It felt like serrated claws digging into his heart, but Glass knew it was true. He wiped his tear stained cheeks with the back of his talons and swept his new daughters into his wings. ''You are mine, little ones, ''Glass thought, pressing his cheek up against the smaller dragonet's head. ''And no one will ever hurt you as long as I'm around. Night set over the Ice Kingdom, and two bright moons hung in the sky, as if watching the new father hold his dragonets close. First Hatching Day Holly nudged Evergreen with one white wing. "Daddy is bringing us a surprise," she said cheerfully. Ever batted her sister's wing away. "I KNOW," she snapped. "I heard." Holly rolled her hazel eyes. "Chill, Ever," she said cooly. "I was just being NICE." Evergreen stuck her forked blue tongue out at her twin, and Holly rolled her eyes once more. "You are such a baby," she hissed. "Have you forgotten we are turning one today?" Evergreen's different colored eyes flashed with fury. "At least I'm not a priss," she retorted. Holly frowned but ignored the comment. "Well?" Ever snarled, "SAY something, Holly!" Holly played absently with her tail, pretending not to hear. Evergreen hissed angrily and threw herself at her sister, and soon both dragonets were rolling through the snow, yowling and hissing as they tumbled. Just as Evergreen bit down hard on Holly's tail, a cool voice interrupted them. "Ahem," "Father!" both girls cried, scrambling up. But it was not Glass who stood there. It was a tall, elegant IceWing dragoness with scales as white as the moon. "Who are you?" Ever blurted, and Holly kicked her sister with a hiss for being so rude. "Hello," she said tactfully, with only a hint of hesitance. "Might I be so forward as to ask your identity, please?" The IceWing snorted. "Only one year, eh?" Evergreen and Holly exchanged a glance, and Ever nodded carefully. "Yes..." The IceWing frowned. "Glass's dragonets..." she murmured, almost to herself. "Who are you?" Evergreen repeated, ignoring the sharp look Holly shot at her. The strange dragon looked away, as if the sight of the twins offended her or something. "I was Glass's sister," she said in a muted tone. "Was?" Holly echoed, abandoning her good manners. Her stomach hurt suddenly, as if something bad was happening but she couldn't be sure what. "What do you mean, was?" Evergreen piped up suddenly, "You mean are, ''right? You are Glass's sister." The IceWing fixed her gaze on the ground. Her voice was strangely cold, as if it was coated in a thick screen of ice. "Glass died- on his way home an hour ago. He fell into a seal hole and got trapped underwater." Holly's heart dropped hard and fast. It took her a moment to register this dragon's words. Holly's whole body shook as she sunk inroto the snow. ''No, ''she thought. She looked over at Evergreen, who was frozen in place, her face stony. Tears rolled down Ever's cheeks, but she didn't stir. Holly sobbed and threw her wings around her sister. Evergreen slowly sunk to the ground, wrapping her wings around herself. Together, the twins weeped. Relationships Firestar- Holly likes him, but then, she likes every male dragon. She thinks he's interesting... or is that just another flirtatious tactic of hers? Evergreen thinks his fur is soft and must resist the urge to pet him. Quotes Holly: ''"That dragon was so good-looking." Ever: "Sis, the only good looking dragon I've ever seen was my reflection" Holly: "So, I was standing next to you then?" Trivia *Evergreen has heterochromia, which means her eyes are two diffferent colors. *Holly is a major flirt *Evergreen once gave Holly a black eye *Holly might have a crush on a dragon called Ytterby Category:Hybrids Category:Content (FeatherflightTheSkyWing) Category:LeafWings Category:IceWings Category:Dragonets Category:Females Category:Characters